MineZ Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 9
|episode_no = 9|episode_length = 20:14|upload_date = August 19, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfzUpJtOWk0|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The group notices a lot of zombie pigmen as they travel down the staircase from Knoxmoor Inn. The group starts heading towards a large cave entrance when they notice a pigman in front of it. PBG and McJones shoot at the pigman and it explodes into a group of four zombies. The group kills the zombies and makes their way towards the cave entrance as more zombies attack them. McJones attacks another pigman near the wall with his bow as the others kill the zombie group, though they experience a bit of lag while doing so. PBG spots another player in the distance and the group prepares to attack them, only to realize that it was just Jeff, who went ahead without anyone realizing. The group enters the cave but has trouble navigating in the dark. McJones and Jared suggest leaving the cave while the others protest that they might find something if they continue exploring. The group wanders the cave a bit but don't find any chests. McJones suggests that this might just be a way to get to Sirus, from the last MineZ season. The group sees two players typing in chat, and another message saying that one player murdered another. The group decides to turn back and McJones and Barry wait for the others by a large pillar of lava. McJones and Jared threaten the other players in the chat, startling them. The group returns to the cave entrance and refills their water bottles before leaving. The group sees some zombies on the hills nearby as they find a large mountain with a hole-filled bridge leading to the top, known as Camp Azara. The group starts climbing the bridge to the top of the top of the mountain, being careful of the holes in the bridge. The bridge leads to a cave entrance, with a room they can't access without a button. The group continues through the cave until the reach a large gap, with a group of large pillars and a pool of lava below. McJones attempts to jump across the gap but comes up short and falls onto a pillar below. McJones uses a potion to heal the falling damage and jumps onto a nearby cliff, only for it to be a dead end. The group questions if McJones is going to able to make it out of this and McJones wonders if they're going to have to leave him behind. McJones suddenly pulls out a grappling hook that he had since the beginning the season and uses it to get up onto nearby minecart track, to the annoyance of the rest of the team. McJones tries to use his grappling hook again, but has trouble finding a spot to grapple onto. He eventually grapples into a spider web on the other side of the gap and is unable to get out and can't break it without a shovel. McJones gets out of the web and tries to grapple to the other side but is unable to and gets stuck in the web again. PBG suggests trying to jump the gap himself to give McJones his shovel, but the others talk him out of it due to him not having a grappling hook. Meanwhile, Ian and Barry leave the cave and start playing a strange game involving circling a fish while fanning their shields at it until one of them picks it up. Neither of them knows what they're doing. Barry and Ian return to the cave while McJones continues trying to escape the web and grapples onto Jeff by accident. PBG suggests dropping onto a lower platform and McJones falls back onto the minecart track before using his grappling hook to reunite with the rest of the group. Quotes Guest Feature brutalmoose: I DON'T GET HOW razzbarry: THE FISH GAME WORKS